vgbitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Food
Oh, food is any substance consumed to provide nutritional support for an organism. It is usually of plant or animal origin, and contains essential nutrients, such as carbohydrates, fat, proteins, vitamins, or minerals. The substance is ingested by an organism and assimilated by the organism's cells to provide energy, maintain life, or stimulate growth. Historically, humans secured food through two methods: hunting and gathering and agriculture. Today, the majority of the food energy required by the ever increasing population of the world is supplied by the food industry. James has been known to possess a distressingly limited palate, and his nutritional intake no doubt suffers terribly as a result. Documented here are the foods we have directly witnessed him eating, or can reasonably trust he has eaten by trusted reports and intel. Foods * Chicken Tenders '- chicken tenders serve as James' main source of protein. James can be found getting chicken tenders at any establishment that serves them, such as Chick-fil-A, Red Robin, and Outback Steakhouse. * '''Mozzarella Sticks '- cheese sticks serve as James' main source of dairy. While he may purchase this food at restaurants, he is also known to prepare them himself in his Gourmia 5 Quart Air Fryer. * 'French Fries '- fries serve as James' main source of carbohydrates. James is known to buy five-pound bags of this food item to prepare at home. He likes the crunch. * 'Protein Bars (Chocolate) '- while this food source rivals chicken tenders as a primary source of protein, James fails to realize that the chocolate part is probably bad for him. * 'Gummy Vitamins '- James likes to round out his diet with a daily regimen of gummy vitamins, with important vitamins and minerals such as Vitamin A, Vitamin B12, Iron, and Potassium. Restaurants * 'Arby's '- On March 7, 2019, James said he likes Arby's. It is unknown in what capacity. We can safely assume he gets chicken fingers and fries. * 'Burger King '- At this burger-centric restaurant, James orders chicken fries and onion rings. * 'Chick-fil-A '- James provides at least 12% of the gross revenue for his local Chick-fil-A franchise. If you ever feel self conscious, consider that if he stopped eating there, he'd be able to make a car payment instead. He can be spotted there multiple times a week. Order: 4-piece spicy chicken strips with medium fries. * 'Costco Wholesale '- James eats food at Costco almost five times a week. Pretty frequent! Isn't that just so ''curious? Order: Pepperoni pizza * '''Domino's Pizza '- James once got food poisoning from a Philadelphia location of this pizza place. As a result, he has scaled back to only ordering it once a month instead of three times. Order: 2 medium pizzas, one extra cheese, one extra cheese with pepperoni. * 'Kentucky Fried Chicken '- James erroneously remembers this chain's potato wedges as having been much more delicious in his youth. He likes feeling like he's getting in touch with some imagined inner-city roots by standing in line with people he imagines have had a hard time going to The School of Hard Knocks. Order: chicken strips / popcorn chicken and potato wedges. * 'McDonald's '- James has had a complicated history with this establishment. To make a long story short, these days he gets chicken fingers and fries. Hash browns and hotcakes in the morning. * 'Olive Garden '- James once lived directly above a location of this Italian-themed restaurant, so he spent a great deal of time getting to know the wait staff inside. He ordered dinner there almost four nights a week, because the kids meal pricing was very attractive. The staff started denying him his orders due to no child being present to eat the kids meal, so he began making the orders over the phone, which worked until Olive Garden removed fries from their menu entirely. James has not set foot in the chain since. Order: chicken fingers and fries with free breadsticks. * 'Outback Steakhouse '- James invariably drags whichever friends are unable to come up with an excuse to skip out on it to this restaurant on his birthday. Order: 5-piece chicken fingers platter with two sides of fries and free loaf of bread. * 'Pizza Hut '- James swore this pizza place off for years after having found a cockroach on a pizza box, and subsequently not enjoying the pizza he still ate afterwards. After rediscovering his love for their food during a vacation to California in late 2019, James bristled as the company soon decided to shutter his nearby location. Order: large pizza, stuffed crust, half pepperoni. * 'Popeyes '- James, in one of a very small number of race-relations-improving activities, quite enjoys Cajun food at this Burger King-owned establishment. Order: Spicy chicken tenders and fries with biscuit. * 'Red Robin '- At this ''burger-centric restaurant, James orders chicken fingers and fries. * '''Wendy's '- James has lied for four years straight to con this business out of chocolate Frostys about having donated money to their charity. For a dollar at the start of each year, donors can receive a small plastic keychain tag which signifies their participation and generosity. James just says he left his at home, and gets a free Frosty with every small fries or 6-piece chicken nuggets he orders. After he moved from Philadelphia, the location he frequented had to shut down. Order: chicken nuggets and fries with illegal Frosty. Candy * '''Reese's Cups Drinks * Coke - James doesn't clean his desk very often, so his Coke cans tend to accumulate over time. * 'Water '- James loves his water, but does not like it when his drinking vessel is too clean. Condiment Avoidance James is known to not apply condiments to any food he eats. Anything that typically would sport something such as mustard or ketchup enters Jimmy bare, if at all.